Christopher Stream
Christopher Stream developed cannibalism in the Hunger Games, and suffered traumatic illness as a result. He is the most feared Tribute in the Games. He fed on most Tributes except the girl in his district, because the two had already developed romance for each other, before the Games. Profile Name: Christopher Stream Age: 18 (the oldest Tribute) Relationship: Deigh Stream (older brother), Watery Eline Stream (twin sister), Kaleigh (girlfriend; went to the arena alongside) Fate: Deceased Manner of Death: Suicide Games Participated: 67th Character Information and Backstory Christopher was born first before Watery when Deigh was 7. He lives in District 8. The majority of his life was being taught to hunt with his brother, along with his twin sister. Deigh was reaped when Christopher was 10. His brother later won the Games but decided to continue to live with his family. After Deigh went home, he continued to act as Christopher and Watery's mentor, even to the point of teaching them how to whistle to take advantage of Mockingjays. Later, Mockingjay became Christopher's favorite animal, and he would whistle to see if any of the bird was nearby. One day, he sneaked into the woods without his brother and met a girl named Kaleigh. As they talked, they fell in love and Christopher decided to give her a nickname. He didn't like to call her Kal as that name is too common. Suddenly, he came up with "Hayleigh" as a combination of "hey" and Kaleigh's last letters "Leigh". he felt the name sounds classic and Kaleigh agreed. When Christopher was 18, he was reaped while Kaleigh was 17. Weaponry Christopher likes throwing spears. His weapon of choice is sword, spear and blunt weapons. He can use small sharp objects like throwing knives and daggers, but they were inconvenient for him because he is a cannibal. Characteristics and Physical Description Christopher is tall for his age and has a slight mascular build. He is as strong as Cato and can naturally throw charms like Glimmer. But he doesn't use his charisma to gain sponsors. At the interview, he sounds cold and dangerous, but that's his natural voice. Though he didn't use his charms, the Capitol had already noticed his handsome look so he gains sponsors as much as other Tributes do. Story in the Games Slowly but surely, Christopher developed cannibalism in the Hunger Games. At the bloodbath, he immediately ran away to stay alive and because there were no Tributes at that time, he lived on water and animals. He only slept on trees and clutched the bark when he was aslept. This continued for three days. On the 4th day he was dehydrated and he was saving his water sponsor. He came across a Tribute corpse and without thinking, he burnt the body and fed on it. From that time, he became a cannibal and fed on 10 Tributes (none of them are Careers), and obtained many weapons in the progress. However, he abandoned most of them and carried on armed with two daggers and a sword. On the 14th day, he reunited with Kaleigh. The two hugged for a few seconds before hunting. Kaleigh had already started feeding on animals while Christopher hunted down Tributes. For a short time, he had finished off three Careers and District 11 and 12 Tributes. After learning Christopher's cannibalism, Kaleigh appears shocked, but regained herself as she knew there were no time to react. There were 4 Tributes left, including Christopher and Kaleigh. Later, Kaleigh told Christopher there weren't may Tributes left. They hid in a forest and start to hunt in secret. Christopher's cannibalism gradually dissolved. They stayed in the habitat until they heard the Gamemakers announcing a feast. Death The feast is another bloodbath. There was nothing in the Cornucopia and the couple were attacked by the other two Tributes. Kaleigh was fatally wounded and Christopher took them down with his sword. He threw his water sponsor into the other Tributes' face. Provoked, they lounged at him and attempted to kill him. Christopher's cannibal instinct awakened and he murdered one of them. After that, he walked to Kaleigh, who begged to say her nickname again. So Christopher said "Hayleigh" and kissed her. Next she died. Suddenly enraged, he plunged the sword into himself and died. Aftermath His siblings became traumatized by the event and joindd Katniss' rebellion in Mockingjay♙ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 5 Category:Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:Reaped Category:LadaLada156's Tributes Category:District 8